Episode 745
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Sons' Cups - Straw Hat Fleet is Formed!" is the 745th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy initially refuses his allies' request to serve under him, saying he wanted to live freely. However, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Hajrudin, and Orlumbus pledge their allegiance to him anyway, forming a one-sided alliance where they will help him whenever he needs. They come under attack by a pirate alliance, but Fujitora destroys the alliance by dropping his rubble on their ships. The newly formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet celebrates their formation as it is hinted that they will play a role in a pivotal event in the future. Long Summary Somewhere at sea, a group of pirates form an alliance to take revenge on Luffy for taking down Doflamingo's market, which they had relied on. They also plan to ransack Dressrosa if Riku has become king again. On the Yonta Maria, Bartolomeo prepares to complete the agreement for him, Cavendish, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Hajrudin, Orlumbus, and each of their crews to serve under the Straw Hat Pirates. He pours cups of sake for himself and the six captains before emptying the rest of the sake into a very large cup for the Straw Hats. Bartolomeo then restates their request to serve under Luffy, whom they will officially bond with by drinking the sake, but he refuses to drink, saying he does not like the taste. The seven captains are shocked, saying that this is not about the taste, but Luffy continues to refuse, knowing that he would have full control over thousands of people. Bartolomeo tells him that this is a good thing, as they can help Luffy defeat powerful enemies in the New World. Some of the captains get annoyed at the refusal, with Sai and Ideo suggesting that they should force him to drink. Finally, Luffy tells them that he does not want control over them because it would not let him sail freely and become Pirate King like he wanted to. Luffy tells the captains that they already had a bond after they worked together to defeat Doflamingo, and he would come help any of them if they came calling. Suddenly, the enemy pirate alliance arrives and starts firing at the seven crews' fleet. Orlumbus has Columbus deal with the enemies as the captains resume their discussion. Suddenly, Fujitora's rubble begins dropping on the attacking ships, which are quickly annihilated when Pica's stone legs fall on them, and Fujitora tells Luffy that this is his parting gift to him. On the Yonta Maria, the captains grow emotional over their admiration for Luffy's desire to be free, and they decide to drink their sake cups and pledge allegiance to Luffy regardless of his wishes, as Zoro drinks all the sake in Luffy's cup. The seven crews then bring out food for a banquet to celebrate the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Luffy is angered about this and that he cannot reciprocate the action, but the captains tell him that this is a one-sided alliance where they will come and help him whenever he wishes. The crews then take part in the party, with Leo telling Cavendish that he will head back later on the Yellow Kabu while Orlumbus orders his fleet to set sail. On Dressrosa, Bastille receives a report that the rubble is falling but none of it is hitting the pirates, shocking him. Fujitora thanks Luffy for cleaning up the World Government's messes, but is shocked when Sengoku overhears it from behind. On the Flower Field, Rebecca and Kyros watch the Straw Hats depart as they hold each other's bare hands for the first time in ten years. As the part on the Yonta Maria continues, it is foreshadowed that the Straw Hat Grand Fleet will play a role in a pivotal event in the future. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **An extra scene of Luffy's enemies banding together before coming to Dressrosa. **Bartolomeo pouring all of the sake cups. **A very brief summary of the arc with the song Hard Knock Days playing in the background. *In the manga, Luffy's enemies explained their intentions after beginning their attack on the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. In the anime, it is when they are banding together. *Luffy's updated bounty is not announced by the banded enemies while attacking. *In the anime, the entire enemy fleet is destroyed by the Pica statue's legs. In the manga, the legs were not large enough to land on the entire fleet. Site Navigation